All Decided for Us
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. At first it's casual. That's how things like this normally start. But Bobby Singer notices something odd going on with his daughter, and then realises that she may have a horrible link to his best friend. Please R&R! Read the A/N for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. At first it's casual. That's how things like this normally start. But Bobby Singer notices something odd going on with his daughter, and then realises that she may have a horrible link to his best friend. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jessica Marie Singer.

**PLEASE READ! A/N: **Okay, I'm taking a risk with this one.

Trust me, there's nothing forced in this but yes, it's AU, and Crowley does indeed fall for his best friend's daughter.

However, this is going to be very emotional, a little dark and very angsty in places.

Hope you enjoy! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

All Decided for Us **

**-One- **

_Goddamnit, she's barely twenty! Stop thinking like that! How fucking sick does it make you sound? You're in your late forties! Her father has been your best friend since middle school, yet you can't take your eyes off his kid for five minutes! What the fuck is wrong with you? STOP STARING! _

_Holy fuck, she's coming over. Great job, Crowley! Good job, you've got yourself all flustered and worked up and now he's bringing her over. Your best friend's child. Think about it. Just don't do anything fucking stupid._

Crowley's thoughts were broken when his best friend Bobby Singer approached, that stunningly gorgeous just-turned-twenty year old came over. It was her birthday party today at her parents' house, and seemingly, as much of good friends her father and Crowley were, she'd never met the guy before. She'd seen him once or twice but that was all. Crowley stood up, trying not to stare at the poor girl as she got closer.

"Hey, Crowley."

"Bobby."

The girl blinked, assumingly at the British accent. It surprised most people who Crowley spoke to actually, but they got used to it in the end.

"This is my daughter, who I think you've met once before actually..." Bobby began, Crowley nodding in response, "This is Jess."

The young woman nodded and smiled holding her hand out. She had the most stunning curls, thick and silky locks that were a deep shade of auburn, skin pale and eyes a dull shade of blue. She looked more like her mother, that had to be said but good God, she was beautiful.

"Jess, this is Crowley." Bobby said, Jess and Crowley shaking hands.

"First name or surname?" She asked, Crowley chuckling and giving the usual response.

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

Bobby nudged Jess and kissed her head.

"Hey, he means it too." He laughed, Jess smiling before seeing one of her friends arrive through the front door.

"I'm sorry, I've just gotta go and see someone," She said quickly, "She's flying to Paris today and I won't see her for a few years..."

Bobby grinned and watched as his child ran to her friend, hugging her tight and kissing her cheek. Crowley looked at his best friend and cracked his usual smirk, passing Bobby a whiskey as they sat down.

"How've you been, Crowley?" Bobby asked, taking a sip of his drink while keeping an eye on his daughter at the same time.

"Good," Crowley replied, "Finally got rid of that bitch I used to live with."

"You mean your mother-in-law?" Bobby asked, Crowley laughing.

"No. The wife."

"I'm sorry." Bobby said, Crowley taking a swig of the drink and chuckling.

"No, it's fine." He replied, "Better to have loved and lost, eh?"

Bobby laughed and patted his back, getting up to leave.

* * *

Right. Now, this wasn't a figment of his imagination was it? Jess wasn't staring at him was she? No...no, she can't have been. Although she was looking in his direction and every time he looked back she smiled and turned away blushing. Several hours down the line when everyone was drunker than guys at a bachelor party, Crowley managed to walk himself upstairs in a straight enough line to take a leak before he left. It was better he did that now than having to do it into some shrubs on the way home. However when he got to the top of the stairs he was met by none other than Jess leaving her room, tears falling down her face.

"Jess?" He asked, immediately thinking this was a bad idea, but he couldn't just walk past her and leave her to cry, "What's wrong?"

"Charlie's gone..." the girl sobbed, clearly tipsy by the way she swayed on the spot, "My best friend who I've known my whole life is gone..."

Charlie? Oh, she must've been the girl from downstairs.

"You'll see her in a couple of years, Jess. It'll fly by." Crowley told her, trying to comfort the distraught young woman.

"Thanks." She said, leaning up and kissing his lips suddenly, "Thanks for making me smile."

Crowley watched her, completely stunned as she turned to walk away, stopping and looking at him as he stared at her. They shared a look, signals flying left, right and centre telling him that she wanted him and good God, his skin crawled. This was is friend's daughter, but that didn't stop the twenty year old pressing her lips to his again. This was sick...so sick, but he found he couldn't stop. He finally pushed her away and held her at arm's length.

"Jess...Jess, focus, darling..."

Oops.

Shouldn't have called her that.

"I'm focussed." She said, "Are you blind, Crowley?"

Crowley was taken back by that and he blinked in surprise for a moment.

"I've not been able to take my eyes off of you since I first saw you..." She told him, "You're so handsome, and you're charming...and that voice is just so..._hot_..."

"Jess, this isn't right..." Crowley told her, "You're almost thirty years younger than me, for God's sake."

"I don't care...I want you..."

Oh, _God_! Now she was staring into his eyes and he was finding it so hard to resist and look way, and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. They walked backwards into the bathroom and locked the door, Crowley lifting her up and pinning her to it. They just stared at each other for a moment, her legs around his waist as she leaned down and kissed him again, Crowley actually kissing her back. This was so disgusting and so wrong he was almost sick and he turned around, putting her down. He pushed her away and made her look at him.

"Listen...just sober up..." He said, "What we're doing...it's filthy...it's wrong, Jess..."

"What if I still feel things for you when I'm sober?" Jess asked, "What do I do?"

"You won't."

With that Crowley left her alone and drunk in a cold, empty bathroom in an emptying house.

Happy birthday, Jess.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. At first it's casual. That's how things like this normally start. But Bobby Singer notices something odd going on with his daughter, and then realises that she may have a horrible link to his best friend. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jessica Marie Singer.

**A/N: **Righty, here's how it all starts to get steamy. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

All Decided for Us **

**-Two- **

Jess shot up in bed and gasped, looking around her. Was that a dream or did that really happen at her party yesterday? Oh _fuck_, what if what happened really happened...Holy fuck it was hot, being held up against the bathroom door by him that way. This was her father's best friend she was thinking about and...

She jumped in shock as she looked in the mirror and saw the mascara still on her face from where she'd been crying, then she smelt the air. _Oh no_...she ripped her top off and brought it to her face, smelling it and breathing out a shaky sigh as she found that scent of his aftershave still on it. Oh dear God...it'd really happened! They'd been pressed up against the bathroom door...oh God, she'd had her legs wrapped around his waist and he'd told her it was wrong...

She liked the fact that it was wrong. It was exciting, dangerous...it was fucking wonderful. She had to see him again. What ever she'd felt the night before was true. She wanted Crowley. But God, this was her dad's best friend! Her father's voice cut through her thoughts, calling up the stairs to her.

"Jess? I gotta go to Crowley's okay, do you need to go anywhere?"

Was this like an act of God or something? Did her dad know, and was he trying to torture her by showing where the sexy British guy lived? This was torture, but she made the excuse of having to go to the mall.

* * *

Crowley's place was beautiful. Jess made sure she memorised the route from home to there and the route from his to the mall...when they got going again. She saw her dad leaving and she saw him, stood with that handsome grin on his face in the doorway. He saw her for a moment and they shared this long look while Bobby was walking back to the truck, Crowley knowing deep down that she'd be coming back to see him. Jess never took her eyes from him as they left, Bobby dropping her two minutes away at the mall and kissing her cheek before she got out and smiled at him.

"You need picking up or...?" Bobby asked, Jess shaking her head.

"I'm meeting Chloe," She said, lying to her dad's face, "She'll drop me off later, I'm going to her place for a while."

"Okay." Bobby replied, "See you later, honey."

With that he just drove away, not asking anything else. Why would he? Bobby knew she was trustworthy and responsible, yet she'd just lied to his face. _Yeah, really trustworthy, aren't we, Jess? _

She set off walking back to Crowley's place, determined to clear up what had happened the previous night between them. She reached the mansion, seeing the absolute beauty of the place just from the end of the open driveway, which was long, she had to admit. She walked up and suddenly he was there on the doorstep arms folded and eyes somewhat sad. Wasn't he happy she was there? He seemed happy enough when they were kissing the night before.

"Jess, what are you doing?" He asked with exasperation.

"I wanna talk about last night..." She said, "Just five minutes...please..."

Crowley looked at her and she had these goddamn stunningly blue puppy eyes going on. He sighed, knowing full well that this was a bad idea and he nodded, letting her into the house and looking at her with the same desperation he had the night before. She was looking at him the same way but they snapped out of it, Jess clearing her throat and seeming much shyer than the previous evening.

"Um...I'm sorry for last night..." She said, "But I stand by my feelings, Crowley..."

Oops...that shouldn't have been said.

Crowley stared at her for a moment and he sighed, rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes.

"Jess, what we did..." He said, "We nearly had sex for crying out loud...we're almost thirty years apart! I'm over twice your age!"

"I can't help how I feel about you though," Jess replied, "It's not...it's not like I'm a fifteen year old!"

"You're not even old enough to drink legally, Jess..."

Jess sighed and moved towards him, running her hands up his chest and pressing him against the door, moving so her lips were inches from his.

"How does this feel?" She asked, "Because it seemed to me last night sparked something inside you that makes you want me..."

"But it's wrong." Crowley replied, "I shouldn't feel like that about you."

"Age is just a number." Jess said, Crowley closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to hers, "We could just...try..."

"Try?" Crowley asked, "Try what?"

Before he knew what was happening, his hands were rubbing up and down her arms and back, feeling her and actually pulling her closer to him.

"This..." Jess replied almost inaudibly, "Us...you and me...it doesn't even have to be serious..."

"You don't know what you're asking of me..."

"I do..."

That's when the first kiss was exchanged and Jess felt her body just set on fire from within, his hands gripping her to pull her close. Breaking their kiss, they stared at each other, Crowley suddenly lifting her up and carrying her upstairs.

* * *

Okay, this was like the hottest thing ever. This was by far the hottest thing Crowley had ever seen in his life; this gorgeous young woman writhing beneath him as he fucked her deep and slow. Oh _God_...the sounds! Those delicious gasps and moans that escaped her lips were just driving him crazy and he leaned down, burying his face in her neck. There was nothing tender about it though. It was rough and steamy and her fingernails clawed at his back, scratches being left in bizarre lines as she rocked against him. He stopped and looked at her, seeing those eyes open as she grinned at him.

"Don't stop..." She panted, Crowley wanting to really teach her a lesson.

Maybe she'd leave him after this and he wouldn't have to worry about how wrong this all was.

"You want more?" He asked, earning a desperate nod as he moved back so he was almost completely out of her body, "Say please..."

"What?" She asked, Crowley giving her a deep look before saying it again.

"Say please."

"Crowley...I'm too close for this..." She breathed, "I'm not playing games with you."

"Well I'm up for a few games," He laughed, "Come on...you didn't want it serious, you said so yourself."

The feeling inside Jess was growing too much to bear and she closed her eyes, wanting to reach release so much she just gave into him.

"Please..." She whispered, Crowley leaning down to her ear as he moved his hips.

"Louder."

"Please!"

"Louder."

"PLEASE!"

"Good girl."

The sounds, the games and the dirty talk were all to make the other person enjoy their weird little romance more. Jess would be lying if she said that she didn't like it when Crowley began to whisper things in her ear, when he'd bite her or grip her too tight. It turned her on, all of it, but what she didn't know was that he was trying to get rid of her and avoid this whole issue rather than to keep her with him.

"I wonder what you sound like when you come, Jess..." Crowley whispered, "Are you gonna come for me?"

"Oh yes!" Jess breathed through gritted teeth, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He began to fuck her harder then, pinning her hands down when she tried to touch him.

"Right there!" She moaned, beginning to mumble incoherent things as she looked like she'd just break down and cry, "Oh God, fuck me..."

She was breaking, opening up and becoming so vulnerable to him right there and then and nothing him had turned him on so much in his life. There was a loud, long, broken moan from her and that was it, Crowley was done. He slumped on top of her, hearing her still moaning lightly in his ear.

"You sexy bastard..." She breathed, Crowley unable to stop his smirk, "Oh my God..."

He pulled himself from her body and settled beside her, the young woman looking up at him and kissing his lips. She bit her lip seducively and smiled, rubbing his strong, toned chest gently.

"You are just so...wow..." She breathed, Crowley chuckling in response before getting up and finding his clothes.

"You should get dressed."

Jess was stunned for a moment and she gazed at him, not sure what to make of what she just heard.

"Your dad's expecting you home soon, isn't he?" Crowley asked, Jess nodding in response.

"Don't you wanna spend a little time with me?"

_Yes, I want to spend every bit of time I can with you_.

"I'm a busy man, Jess," Crowley replied, anything to make her not want him, "Got stuff to do."

The young woman grabbed Crowley's wrist and shook her head.

"No you haven't." She said, "You told me you had all day for me we got up here."

Damn. _Busted!_ He forgot about that. Probably too lost in fucking the poor girl's brains out.

She pulled him on top of her, bare chests connecting together as she kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Fuck me again..." She said, "I liked it..."

The truth was, Crowley liked it too. He did like fucking the girl senseless but it was just so...disgusting. He tried to focus on anything but her as she started kissing his neck and unfastening his pants again, finding he couldn't. For a guy who was almost fifty, he had pretty good stamina in bed, and Jess couldn't get enough. Yeah, it was wrong and to other people it would be sick, but she wanted him and he wanted her. It'd be their little secret and the thought made her smile, the moan that escaped Crowley's lips as she found his impressive length making her smile even more.

He fucked her three more times that afternoon, on the edge of the bed, on the floor and against the wall before she finally left. By the front door they shared hot, dirty kisses before she began the walk home, her legs quaking all the way.

They were meeting up again two days later.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. At first it's casual. That's how things like this normally start. But Bobby Singer notices something odd going on with his daughter, and then realises that she may have a horrible link to his best friend. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jessica Marie Singer.

**

* * *

All Decided for Us **

**-Three- **

A stream of light filtered through the drawn curtains of Crowley's room, the TV on silent as Crowley and Jess fucked for the second time that day. That's all it was for the most part and had been for three weeks. Fucking, a little talking or watching TV, a bit of foreplay here and there. It was casual; not meant to be anything serious, yet Crowley felt deeper things for Jess every time they met up for sex. Every time they touched or they kissed, he felt something more for her and it was starting to scare him a little. He couldn't think about that now, not when that sweet sound of her laughter began to fill the air.

She laughed as he nibbled her neck, his hips still moving against hers at a good pace. Jess's body was hot and bare, apart from her white cotton trainer socks that highlighted the gorgeous shape of her feet which she just hadn't kicked off. When she'd turned up that day she'd been wearing a light blue button up blouse, short black skirt and her white socks and sneakers. She might as well have had her hair in bunches, she looked that much like a school girl. That made Crowley feel even sicker with himself. The cotton felt soft against Crowley's thighs and then in the creases of his knees as she moved her feet to rest there.

A sound was released from her lips, one escaping like it had been trapped inside her for far too long. She laughed again, Crowley nuzzling her with his forehead before kissing her neck. He thrust deeply, another giggle emerging after Jess's body had arched from the mattress. He pulled back and looked at her, kissing her lips gently before moving again.

"You're such a tease." She told him, Crowley smiling down at her before kissing her again.

"Maybe, but you love it." He replied, feeling her reach for his hand.

For the first time in the three weeks they'd been seeing each other, their fingers linked and she gripped his hand tightly. He lay down on top of her and kissed her lips, moving his hips again that little bit faster. She clawed at his back, gasping as he thrust hard just the once. She got a shock when he pulled out and flipped her over.

"That's not fair!" She laughed, Crowley knowing how much she liked to look at him when they were fucking, how much she liked to touch him and to kiss him.

Crowley didn't turn her over and he entered her again, Jess's body growing weak as she ended up on all fours. The real crunch came when she felt Crowley's hand slide over her hip and downward to find that button, fingers rubbing in light circles which sent her collapsing into the pillows. She cursed and bucked her hips, Crowley smirking and licking a stripe up her back, catching a bead of sweat in the process. Fuck, that was hot. He pulled her into his lap, the young woman turning her head for a kiss.

There was a moment where they just looked at each other before kissing, Crowley's fingers still working that button while she gripped his spare arm in an effort to hold herself up. They were still sharing kisses, but their movements suddenly slowed right down until they were just rocking gently with each other.

Then came a moan into the kiss from the young woman, Jess nuzzling Crowley's forehead with her own as her eyes slid shut with the pleasure.

"Feels good..." She whispered, almost inaudibly Crowley kissing her again before agreeing.

"Yes it does..."

He ran his warm hands up her body, massaging as he went, cupping her breasts and running his thumbs over the nipples before kissing her shoulders, seeing her spasm and jolt at the sensations. Their kisses became mere brushes of lips, both with their eyes closed as they rocked together. Jess's legs were hooked over his powerful thighs, giving him more access to that sensitive spot which meant he could just drive her crazy. They moved a little faster, a high pitched, gentle moan escaped her lips and Crowley moved his fingers faster.

"Oh God..." She whimpered, brow knotting in a tight grimace as she felt tears burning beneath her eyelids.

Her face flushed and she came in a burst of short breaths, barely a sound made before Crowley just moaned the once and came hard into the condom. Her grip on his wrist tightened and she continued to rock against him before her toes curled and legs lifted, Crowley listening as the most beautiful sound of pleasure escaped her lips. Jess sat back against him, her young body like a hot furnace against his own as they kissed deeply and passionately.

She turned herself around on Crowley's length and looked into his eyes, kissing him again before he lay her back against the pillows, her body feeling as though she bore no weight at all. They looked at each other, Crowley laying with her for a second before kissing down her neck and chest. There was a gentle moan and that was it. He was ready for round two, and the young woman felt him stiffen inside of her which caused her to moan again.

That's when Crowley spotted the tear rolling down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away to avoid embarrassment.

* * *

As the sounds of a soap opera played quietly in the background, Crowley and Jess lay tangled in the bedsheets, Jess rubbing Crowley's arm gently before she settled on the pillows.

"Told you we should try something..." She laughed, "You seem to be enjoying this...us..."

"That's because I like you." He told her, taking in how young she looked as her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

The sun was setting, Jess telling her parents she was staying at a friend's, both Bobby and Karen believing her of course. Why wouldn't they? They trusted her, she didn't lie to them...well...up until three weeks ago she didn't lie to them. There was a gentle sigh from Jess and Crowley looked at her, seeing her face go a little pinker than usual.

"Jess?"

"I want you..." She breathed, "I want you to fuck me..."

Damn, this girl really couldn't get enough of him.

"I want you to fuck me like we did earlier...slowly..." She said, "Like you care..."

Wow...those words hurt a little more than they should, but this was only casual so was she having deeper feelings for him too, or did she just want the thrill of imagining their relationship being one based on love and not lust. Crowley leaned over and kissed, grabbing another condom before manoeuvring so the sheets just rested above them both. He put the condom on and slid his arms beneath her parted legs as he settled between them, pinning them back with his hands. He slid inside her and she smiled, gasping at the feeling.

"Hey, you..." She whispered, the smile so sweet that Crowley couldn't resist smiling back and kissing her.

"Hey, you..." He replied, thrusting once which elicited a sigh from Jess, both of them leaning close for kiss only to be stopped by the sensations running through their bodies.

They breathed into each other, kissing once or twice before the dreaded interruption came.

_"So-so-so scandalous..." _

Jess gasped and looked to the bedside table where her cell phone sat, seeing it lit up and her ringtone playing. Perfect choice of ringtone for the situation, she realised, Crowley stopping his movements as she grabbed the phone.

"Shit, it's my dad..." Jess said, gripping Crowley's arm as he went to pull out of her, "Stay here...just don't move..."

Crowley nodded and kissed her lips before she answered the phone.

"Hey, Dad."

_"Hey, sweetheart," _Bobby replied, Crowley flushing with shame at the sound of his best friend's voice, Bobby completely oblivious to what was happening between his child and Crowley, _"I just wanted to ask if it'll be okay with you if you just stop by at the mall on your way home tomorrow for some cleaning stuff for the trucks." _

"Yeah, that's fine." Jess replied, trying not to sound out of breath, "No problem."

_"Thanks, honey," _Bobby said, _"See you later." _

"Bye, Dad."

With that, they hung up, Jess putting her phone down and smiling at Crowley who kissed her and began to move his hips again.

"I'm sorry, Crowley..." she whispered, "I can't do it..."

"What?" Crowley asked, gazing down at the young woman beneath him.

"I can't do this right now...not after my dad just called." Jess replied, "Sorry..."

Crowley pulled out of her and settled beside her again, shaking his head.

"No, it's okay."

* * *

Jess liked staying with Crowley. She decided that, especially when not an hour after that phone call from her father, they were beginning to get frisky again. She sighed and trembled as she felt her secret lover's fingers inside her, moving in and out slowly to draw the pleasure out for her.

"Mmm..." She breathed, Crowley smirking against her temple.

"You like that?" He asked, his voice like liquid silk to her and the accent sending tremors down her spine.

"Aha..." She replied, moaning softly as his fingers continued to work their magic inside her waiting body.

She rocked her hips against his fingers, smiling as his lips met her own in a gentle kiss. Crowley was sitting behind her, Jess rested between his legs as they'd been watching TV. She knew something was going to happen because he'd been kissing the nape of her neck and her shoulders for a while, but now, all she could think of was him. Crowley...Crowley...Crowley, playing over in her head like a chant.

"Oh God..." She breathed in both whisper and scream, Crowley feeling a shiver pass through her body as he'd clearly found her sweet spot inside her body.

She sucked in a breath through gritted teeth and grimaced, pushing back against her partner. Every time he moved his fingers he hit that spot and she felt something new and strange happening in her body. It was intense, and she knew that when she came this time that it was going to feel more amazing than it ever had before.

"Fuck..." she whimpered, grabbing his wrist and pushing his hand out as he orgasm took over her, her body twitching as she lay against him while broken moans passed her lips.

He held her to him and kissed her temple to calm her, stroking her arms and body soothingly as she came down from her high.

Yes, Jess liked staying with Crowley and Crowley liked being with Jess.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. At first it's casual. That's how things like this normally start. But Bobby Singer notices something odd going on with his daughter, and then realises that she may have a horrible link to his best friend. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jessica Marie Singer.

**

* * *

All Decided for Us **

**-Four- **

The moon was bright and full, stars twinkling as Jess gazed out of the bedroom window, Crowley's arms wrapped around her as they lay together that night, a little sated, warm and happy. Well...sorta happy. They'd had sex, it'd been great and now they were resting up, ready for the next round which no doubt would come any time soon, unless of course, they fell asleep, which seemed likely since Jess's eyes kept drifting closed every so often.

"It's so beautiful tonight..." Jess whispered, gazing at the scene in front of them.

"Like you, then." Crowley added, pressing a tender kiss to the top of Jess's head.

Jess smiled and curled into his chest, kissing it and then his neck.

"Thank you."

Crowley smiled softly, holding her close to him as though he was afraid to let go before he gazed down at her, kissing her lips deeply. Pulling away, he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes and he frowned a little in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Jess replied, "I just..."

She sighed and rested her head back on his shoulder, her fingers tracing lazy patterns on his chest.

"What if my parents find out?" She breathed, "I...I'm scared for you..."

"If we both keep quiet and both make sure we're discreet your parents won't find out," Crowley replied, "Your dad would probably kill me if he did find out."

"I know." Jess replied, biting her lip and looking up at Crowley, a tear rolling down her face.

_I can't lose you._

"I'd take all the pain for you, darling." Crowley whispered, kissing her head again and smiling as a shooting star went by, "Make a wish, sweetheart."

Jess closed her eyes and wished that she and Crowley could be together forever, that her parents wouldn't find out about them and that he'd love her back. Oh God...she loved him. She loved him and the notion terrified her. More tears began to pour and Crowley felt them hitting his shoulders, the hot droplets running down his chest.

"Jess...?"

The girl sniffled and pressed closer to him, Crowley squeezing her a little tighter.

"Why are you crying?"

Jess looked up at him and pulled him into a kiss, Crowley feeling her lips trembling beneath his own as they kissed gently and slowly. Like they cared about each other. Jess felt his hands stroking her body, his tender, gentle hands running over her warm body as he held her to him. There was a soft moan from him as her hands began to caress and massage his body, and then a whimper from her as he began to kiss down her body.

This was tender and it was gentle, not like the fun, rough, fiery encounters the two lovers had been having. That worried them both a little, in particular Crowley, but he couldn't stop himself from being tender with her. For one thing, the poor girl was crying beneath him, but also he didn't have the heart to be rough with her tonight. He looked back to her face, that beautiful tear-soaked face that he just felt his heart break at the sight of.

"Jess...do you want to stop?" He asked, Jess pulling him in for another kiss.

"No..." She breathed, "Hold me...?"

She lifted herself up so Crowley could wind his arms around her and their chests pressed together, shivers running down both their spines. Crowley slid on a condom and entered his partner, the two of them laying flush together and finding themselves fitting perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. Crowley looked into her teary eyes and he kissed her lips, hushing her before resting his head by hers, leaving them cheek to cheek. He kissed her temple and felt her hold him close, deciding to rock his hips just a fraction to see what reaction he got.

The sound that Jess made was the softest moan that Crowley had ever heard, and he felt her hot breathing in his ear. There was a moment where they looked at one another before sharing a gentle, almost-loving kiss. Their movements were tender and slow, Jess's legs hooked over Crowley's thighs and her arms under his, hands gripping his shoulders as they rocked together slowly. He lifted himself up a little and made sure he thrust deeply, feeling Jess's small, dainty hands grip his sides before she held his upper arms, brow knotted in a pleasurable grimace as gentle breaths and noises escaped her lips.

"Crowley..." She moaned, gazing up at him before he leaned down and met her lips in a kiss, their movements slowing as they savoured it.

They broke the kiss and nuzzled foreheads, continuing to move at the pace they started at. They slowed again to a stop for a moment and just looked at each other, feeling fire burning within their bodies, their hands moving to hold each other while their lips met in a kiss, breaking apart but almost touching as three very important words came out of Crowley's mouth.

"I love you."

Jess smiled a little, touching her lover's face with the gentlest fingers and stroking tender lines down his cheek, kissing his lips passionately before gazing straight into his eyes. He'd admitted how he truly felt and that sent her heart flying further than Heaven, tears burning up in her eyes again.

"I love you too..."

He felt the girl quaking in his arms and he held her close, hearing a light moan as he moved his hips again. They were making love now. After several thrusts he felt Jess's body really shaking quite heavily, and as her dainty hands held his shoulders she let out shaking breaths, panting and being otherwise silent as they continued their lovemaking. They were so, so close together, breathing each other in as they moved together. But Jess felt it was growing all too much and she gripped Crowley's shoulders, gasping out her request.

"Stop for a second...please..."

"You okay?" Crowley whispered, looking at her as she lay trembling beneath him.

"Yes."

Crowley thrust once more and both of them cried out, Jess coming harder than she ever had before, Crowley doing the same before the lovers kissed and touched one another, caressing each other's bodies and holding each other tightly.

"I love you, Jessica." Crowley whispered, the use of Jess's full name making her realise that he was deadly serious about his feelings.

"I love you, Crowley." Jess replied, kissing Crowley's lips and holding him to her body, stroking his back gently as they came down from their high.

* * *

How the pair of them were still awake, they didn't know, but Jess stopped moving in Crowley's lap and she cupped his face, Crowley leaning forward and kissing her lips gently. He was sat against the headboard, Jess working in his lap as they made love again for the fifth time that day. Their foreheads pressed together and the lovers chuckled, kissing again before Jess wound her arms around Crowley and pulled him into an embrace. She stroked her fingers through his hair gently, sighing and kissing his temple. She climbed off of him and they settled against the pillows, Crowley's arms around her, stroking her skin with gentle thumbs.

"Wow..." She breathed, Crowley chuckling in response and kissing her head.

"I know."

They lay in comfortable silence for a moment before Jess said what Crowley had been dreading.

"Can I stay with you?"

He closed his eyes.

"For tonight."

"What about tomorrow?" She asked, "I don't wanna go home..."

Crowley sighed and lay right next to her, turning onto his side and pulling her close to him before stroking her hair, resting on his elbow.

"You have to." He said, "As much as I don't want you to, you've got to."

"I wish...I wish I could stay with you..."

"I know...I wish you could stay."

Jess kissed his lips, curling up close and kissing his chest and broad shoulders, Crowley pulling the sheets over them and holding her to him, sighing into her hair.

"I love you, Jess." He breathed, "But if you stay, your father will start to worry and I couldn't let him worry about you..."

"I know," Jess replied, "I love you too, Crowley."

There was a gentle kiss shared, feather light touches being ghosted along both bodies as the lovers settled to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Bobby looked a little shocked as Jess walked through the door. Her legs were shaking as her hands were and her hair was quite messy as though she'd been through a really heavy breeze, but there didn't seem to be one outside.

"You okay, honey?" He asked, Jess nodding in response.

"Hey, Dad." She replied, hugging him, "Just hungry."

Bobby inhaled the scent of her perfume and smiled, kissing his daughter's cheek before heading to the kitchen.

"Your mom's just making lunch." He said softly, "It'll be twenty minutes."

Jess smiled sweetly and headed up to her room, locking the door before flopping onto the bed and starting to cry silently. She missed Crowley already, and the pain of being away from the man she'd fallen in love with was too hard to bear. She never wanted to leave his side, never wanted to let him go and to just lay in his arms for an eternity. She wanted his hands and lips on her body, she wanted him inside of her and drawing her to bliss with simple thrusts of his hips. She wanted to hold him, to kiss him and to cradle him to her, but now...now she had to wait two weeks before seeing him again and she didn't know how she'd cope.

They'd still text each other and call each other when they were alone, but it wasn't the same as talking to him in person. She didn't get to hear that voice or look into those eyes. She didn't get to feel the tender touch of his hand against her arm or her own hand, or their fingers linking as they talked to each other. She didn't get to slot her leg between his and play a gentle game of footsie with him as they spoke or to run her hands through his short, soft hair. She didn't get to rub his chest lightly to help him fall asleep or to tease him with her hands and lips whilst they talked as she had often.

She didn't get to tell him that she loved him more than her own life to his face, to tell him how much he actually meant to her or how much she cared for him. She didn't get to touch him, to caress and kiss him or to make love with him. She didn't get to hear the sound of his voice when he reached climax or to see his face when he entered orgasm. She didn't get to make him come or to feel his hands and lips on her body, to feel his tender touches and nuzzles of his forehead against hers.

She couldn't deal with this pain. She couldn't cope without him, and for two weeks she drank, barely ate and cried herself to sleep. Her father had noticed small things which he'd asked her about, like had she had a fall out with a friend of hers or something. She kept her love for and with Crowley a secret from her parents. If they found out, they'd freak out, pure and simple. They'd probably hunt him down and beat him to death for putting his hands on their child and then treat her like she was a victim of rape or abuse or something.

Her mother had babied her a bit when she'd lost her virginity, and it had really pissed her off, so Jess couldn't imagine how bad it would be if they found out about this. Crowley was her little secret though, her wonderful second life hidden with him in that beautiful house. When they were together they were happy, content, satisfied and they had fun. They laughed together, joked, talked, shared secrets and they even carried out a few of their cleaner fantasies together. Every time they made love, Jess's heart flew to heights she never thought it could, all with Crowley.

She couldn't wait to see him in two weeks.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. At first it's casual. That's how things like this normally start. But Bobby Singer notices something odd going on with his daughter, and then realises that she may have a horrible link to his best friend. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jessica Marie Singer.

**A/N: **Okay, here's where the angst begins to kick in. Hope you enjoy the love in this chapter but the angsty stuff is coming up soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

All Decided for Us **

**-Five- **

"Crowley?"

_"Jess..." _

"I...I'm free..."

_"Good." _

"Love you."

_"Love you too, darling." _

* * *

Crowley grinned at Jess as she walked up the driveway, the twenty year old breaking into a run and jumping into Crowley's arms, kissing his lips passionately and holding him tight.

"I've missed you, my darling." Crowley whispered as he put her down, taking her hand and leading her into the house.

He locked the door, pressing her against it and kissing her lips.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, baby." Jess whispered, "I've missed you too."

Crowley slid their hands together, the pair of them making their way up to the second floor of the house, Crowley swinging Jess in front of him before pulling her backwards and holding her around the waist. Jess chuckled and they stood for a moment, Crowley pressing a kiss to her temple. He felt her hands holding his and he let her go, the young woman turning and kissing him tenderly. Breaking it she gazed up at him with pure adoration, so much love in her eyes that Crowley felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"We gonna have some fun today?" She asked, that cute seductive smile across her lips as she did.

"Believe me, we're gonna have a good time." Crowley replied, Jess chuckling and breaking free of his hold.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She cried, running into the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake.

Crowley laughed and kept his cool, walking into the room to find her jumping up and down on the bed in her underwear.

"Come on, big boy." She said, sitting down and holding out her hands to him, "We've got some catching up to do."

Crowley cracked a grin at her and took her hands, kneeling before her and pressing a deep kiss to her lips. Her arms wound around his shoulders, fingers carding through his short hair before she began to unfasten his shirt, the two of them moving onto the bed as they shared loving kisses and touches. They rolled over, Jess's bare thighs against Crowley's pant-clad ones as she sat up, Crowley following her and pulling the shirt from his body and throwing it to the floor and chuckling as Jess worked on his belt.

"Off." She ordered, rolling off of Crowley as he stripped down to his boxers, pulling Jess towards him and kissing her deeply, the young woman giggling as he held her down by her hips, "Hey, handsome."

"Hey, gorgeous."

* * *

"Karen, have you noticed something about Jess?" Bobby asked as he and Karen sat eating lunch, "I mean...she's always out..."

"She's a young woman, Bobby." Karen said sweetly, "Let her live a little, huh?"

"It's not that. It's just...she seems...I dunno," Bobby replied, "She seems really...stupidly happy when she gets home."

"Well, maybe she's seeing a boy..." Karen said, "You never know. Just leave her alone, huh? I'm sure she'll tell us in her own time."

"Yeah, I suppose." Bobby replied Karen taking his empty plate and kissing his cheek.

"She's a good girl, Bobby." She said lovingly, "She's got a lot of good principles and values, most of them from you, you haven't got anything to worry about."

Bobby sighed, still unable to get the worry for his baby girl out of his head.

* * *

Crowley and Jess kissed gently, Jess turning her head so Crowley could kiss her neck which put a beautiful smile on her face. She giggled as he playfully bit her earlobe and she sighed, her smile fading as she focussed on the sensations of his lips against her neck. He unhooked her bra and pulled it teasingly slowly from her body, dropping it to the floor and kissing down her skin.

He reached her black lace underwear and Jess bit her lip, watching him as he pulled it down her gorgeous, smooth legs before sliding back up her body and kissing her again. He knew what she wanted and he smiled, kissing her neck again while he slid his fingers inside her body, earning a moan and grimace from her as he did.

"Oh my...God..." Jess breathed, her body spasming just the once as Crowley hit that sweet spot, her lover smiling down and kissing her lips gently.

He moved his fingers slowly, Jess rocking back against them as she moaned and grimaced her way through, eyes rolling in pleasure when Crowley's lips met her neck again. He sped up the movements of his fingers and Jess's body jolted, a shiver coursing through it as she arched from the mattress. She breathed his name, gripping the pillows and arching her body in such a way that it twisted partially, her upper body turning to the right while her lower body remained where it was, Crowley taking the opportunity to kiss her chest and breasts.

"Jesus..." She breathed, "Oh, Crowley...please..."

"What do you want, sweetheart?" He asked, Jess cupping his cheek and pressing her forehead to his.

"_You_..." She whispered, that one word turning the entire situation so much more serious, "I want you to love me..."

Crowley kissed her deeply, promising her with that one motion that he would love her, that he already did love her and that he'd take care of her. She was vulnerable when they were together; he knew that, and he intended to make sure she felt safe with him because he wouldn't hurt her in a million years.

He couldn't hurt her in a million years; she was far too precious to him. The lovers nuzzled foreheads, the movements gentle and light as Jess hooked her legs over Crowley's thighs, her lover sliding on a condom and entering her body so gently she wanted to cry.

Their fingers linked softly and Crowley pressed their hands into the pillow by Jess's face, his other arm going to wind around her body. They rested cheek to cheek, their bodies moving slowly before Jess brought her hand to his face gently, turning it to meet his lips in a kiss. They gazed into one another's eyes as Crowley thrust deeply, hushing Jess as she let out a whimper, her eyes closing as her brow knotted into a grimace.

"Shhh," He soothed, "I've got you, Jess...I've got you."

Her hands gripped his sides, his arms holding her safely to him as he kissed her gently, their foreheads pressed together before their lips locked in a long, loving kiss.

"I love you..." The young girl cried, a tear sliding down her face, "And I've missed you so much this past two weeks...it hurt me to not be able to be with you..."

"It hurt me to be away from you too, darling..." He told her, "I love you so much..."

"I know we're almost thirty years apart...but I feel like I was meant to be with you..." She whispered, "As girly as that sounds...it's true..."

They shared a loving kiss and held each other tightly, Jess trying to be as close to Crowley as she could. He kept whispering assurances to her, promising her all he could and all she could do was hold him tight. She was so in love with him it hurt, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

There was a sigh as Jess gazed up at her lover, stroking his arm gently as he rested on his elbow to look at her.

"Good God, you're gorgeous..." He told her, Jess blushing and giggling as he tickled her stomach lightly, climbing back on top of her and leaning in to kiss her neck and jaw, playfully biting her ear and licking a stripe from her earlobe around her jaw, down the middle of her neck before kissing her chest and breasts.

"You're amazing at this..." Jess breathed, running her fingers through Crowley's hair and beaming at him as he kissed her lips again, settling between her legs.

She felt how hard he was and she smiled to herself, reaching over and grabbing another condom before raising an eyebrow.

"Someone's up for it today, huh?"

"It's been two weeks," Crowley replied, "Besides...when we're making love, it's the closest I feel to you..."

Jess smiled sweetly, Crowley leaning more to one side as he entered her body again, Jess cupping his cheek and kissing him lovingly before he settled above her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jess giggled and smiled beautifully at Crowley, stroking a gentle line over his cheek with her thumb before she sighed.

"Do we say that too much?" She asked, Crowley smirking and shaking his head.

"That can never be said too much."

With a stunning smile, Jess gazed up at her partner, giggling sweetly as Crowley kissed her neck and cheek. Their lips brushed together ever so lightly, sweet words being whispered against each other's mouths as they began to make love again.

"Y'know if anything happens..." Jess said, "To me, I mean...you'll be okay, right?"

Crowley stopped and looked down at her, fear flooding his system for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "Jess...Jess is something wrong?"

"No!" Jess cried, a weak smile crossing her lips, "No, no, no...just wondered that's all..."

"Why?" Crowley asked, "What's brought that on?"

"I just...I don't know what I'd do without you..." She whispered, Crowley pressing his lips to hers and rocking his hips slowly.

"You'd be fine without me, I'm sure..." He replied, Jess shaking her head.

"I'd be nothing without you."

Crowley grimaced and Jess pushed herself up, Crowley wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, feeling her trembling beneath him. What if there was something wrong and she just wasn't telling him...? Why had she suddenly brought that up? What if she was ill or...what if something was really wrong? He couldn't sleep that night when they'd finished making love; he just lay there worrying about her.

His head went through everything that could be wrong before he decided that maybe he was just overreacting and it was just a worry of hers that had entered her mind at that moment. He hoped and prayed that it was just his mind playing games with him.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the update! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. At first it's casual. That's how things like this normally start. But Bobby Singer notices something odd going on with his daughter, and then realises that she may have a horrible link to his best friend. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jessica Marie Singer.

**A/N: **Okay, I've found it so hard to update this because I know the direction its going in, and it's hard not to get upset writing it. I've written the ending already, so I don't have to go through that again. I cried buckets. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a lot shorter but this focusses on Crowley's perspective, whereas the next chapter is going to be more focussed on Bobby and Karen. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**All Decided for Us **

**-Six- **

After Jess's strange words to him the week before, Crowley had continued to worry, and as time went on, she seemed to be more and more on edge. It terrified him. He'd found love for the first time in so many years, and yet he had this horrible, sickening, gut-wrenching feeling that it would somehow all be taken from him. He couldn't bear it if it was.

The two would talk on the phone, meet up, spend weekends together, and spend hours just speaking to one another, yet he still had no indication as to why Jess was talking the way she was, or acting the way she was.

What he found out seven weeks later, however, changed his life forever.

* * *

The knock at the door made Crowley smile, and he headed straight to it since he knew damn well who it was. He'd missed her. They'd not seen one another for a while and he knew that they'd probably make love all day. God, just thinking about her sent shivers down his spine. She was perfection. Pure, loveable perfection, and...

He opened the door. She was crying.

"Jess?" He asked, "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

He was panicking. He could feel it, the racing of his heart and the thundering of his pulse as she hurried inside, closing the door and taking his hand in her own.

"I...I need to...to tell you something." She sobbed, hiccuping and bowing her head as she cried heavily before him.

He'd never seen Jess looking so upset before. It frightened him so much, and he really, really hoped it was nothing serious that had gotten her into this state.

"Come and sit down..." He whispered, leading her into the living room and sitting her on the couch, "You look like you need a whiskey, darling."

"I need a lot more than that." Jess sobbed, "A miracle would be nice..."

"What's happened?" Crowley asked, Jess feeling so guilty at how much worry and concern was in his almost tearful eyes.

"I've been going to the doctor a lot recently. I've not been too well." She began, sniffling and wiping her eyes, despite the fact that as soon as she looked into his sparkling eyes, hers filled with tears again, "I've got cancer...I'm dying, Crowley..."

Crowley's heart stopped beating. The word _cancer _just played over and over in his head. Jess was _dying_. She was so young, not even old enough to drink legally and her life was coming to an end.

"They've...they've given me three months..." She whispered, "Four on the outside...that's how aggressive it is. I'm so scared..."

Not knowing how to react, Crowley just pulled her into his arms and held onto her, trying not to cry in front of her. She didn't need to see him cry, she was upset enough. He hoped that this was a nightmare, that he would wake up soon and look down to find her, perfectly healthy by his side. But no matter how much he willed for it to be, it wasn't. This was real. Jess was dying. Three months. It just...it didn't seem fair. It wasn't! What the hell had Jess done to deserve this?

"I felt a lump a couple of months back...and I was too frightened to go and have it checked out..." She admitted, "And now, I...Crowley, I'm so, so sorry..."

Crowley just stared at the wall opposite him and held her closer, kissing her head gently.

"Jess, how on earth can you apologise for this?" He whispered, "How is this your fault?"

"I should've had it checked earlier..." She replied, "It's everywhere...it's...I...I'm on meds...I'm surprised I even got here without stumbling..."

"Oh, darling," He breathed, "Oh, God..."

"I'm so, so sorry..." She cried, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

"Shhh," Crowley whispered, "Shhh, it's..."

It's what? It's okay? It's alright? It's all going to be peachy? How the hell could he tell her that things were okay? She was dying!

"You can say it..." She said softly, "It actually helps...even though it's not true..."

Crowley sighed, letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

"It's okay." He whispered, "It's alright. It's going to be fine. You're going to be fine."

Every time he said that it would be okay, his heart broke even more. Of course it wasn't going to be fine. She was going to die. He had twelve weeks to make her life the best it could be.

"I love you." She whispered, climbing onto his lap and holding him close, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my angel." He told her, "I love you too."

They spent the rest of the afternoon cradled in each other's arms, just looking at each other. She was already looking thinner, paler and weaker. She gazed into his eyes, kissing his lips gently.

"You'll be there, won't you?" She asked, "When I'm dying...you'll come to me..."

"Yeah." Crowley told her, "Of course I'll be there. I won't let you die alone, darling, and I won't be able to live with myself if I don't see you one last time."

With that, tears began to form in his eyes again and Jess started to cry, cuddling closer to him and holding on to him as tightly as she could as she pressed kisses to his cheek and lips.

"I love you way too much." She whispered, "I'm so sorry I'm putting you through this."

"Jess, stop saying you're sorry." He told her, "You can't apologise for..."

"For dying."

Crowley just held her close and tried to comfort her as much as he could. They couldn't waste their final months being so sad about this. They needed to have fun and he would spoil her as much as possible.

Anything for Jess.

-TBC-

* * *

**Meh! *Sniffles* **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
